


Second chance...maybe

by 8fred9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on Mary Calmes book Again, Crack, Divorce, Fluff, Happy Ending, I swear, Kidfic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Tony is an amazing father, because I feel guilty for Steve, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves Tony after five years of marriage, never knowing what big news Tony was about to reveal to him.</p>
<p>Years later he find out he mess up more then he ever though possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****I wanted to write a Stony fic for all the bad things I ever did to Steve in my other story....I'm still a bitch to him but at least he'll have his happy ending! Based on one of my favorite Mary Calmes book Again ;) ******</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 01

When Bruce entered his apartment he was a little surprised to find his best friend in the starfish position on his plushiest carpet just mumbling to himself and staring at his celling with a frown on his face. It wasn't really that it was a new sight or even a strange one, but it was a sight he normally encountered when the genius was troubled or confused. Which was the thing that confused the doctor. He knew his friend had left only hours before to pick up his husband at the airport with fantastic news, he shouldn't be wallowing on the doctor's floor like his world had just exploded in his face. Without a word Bruce walked to his friend looking down at him and sighed at the lost look in the genius eyes as he didn't seem to notice the doctor hovering over him. Sitting next to his friend, Bruce noticed the white envelope still unopened in Tony's hand and frowned a little waiting for the other man to notice him, knowing that pushing now would only make the man retreat into himself even more. 

"...I think...no erase that...I know Steve just dumped me." Bruce stayed silent frowning, this couldn't be true, but then his eyes went to his friend's ring-lesshand, only a pale stripe where it had been. "...No you don't dump your husband, you divorce him...so Steve just divorced me...that's actually the first time I said that out loud...I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"...Back up a little what happened exactly? Are you even sure it wasn't just another miscommunication? Like the time in Thailand and the time in Russia and..."

"He was kissing Nat and told me quite clearly that it had been going on for a while now." Tony interrupted Bruce as his eyes became a little glassy and unfocused as he remembered the feeling of his heart breaking.

He had been so excited to go pick up his husband at the airport clutching the small white envelop against his chest looking around for the familiar blond figure. He had just turned a sharp corner when he was faced with his husband...in a passionate embrace with the curvy red haired agent he had called his friend. His hand had fallen to his side, the envelop completely forgotten as he tried to understand, to make sense of what he was seeing, but no answer came. Finally Natasha seemed to notice him and pulled back a little keeping an arm around Steve and leering at Tony in triumph. Steve had looked dismissive, just looking at his husband, the man he had been married to for five years like he was nothing. Tony had watched and listened in silence as Steve, the love of his life, had explained to him that he was in love with Natasha, had been for awhile now. The soldier had explained that he had just been waiting for the right moment to tell him and that since he had caught them he might as wellgive his ring back now and move on. Dumbly Tony had looked at the silver ring Steve had held out to him and with the last of his strength finally showing up and steering him out of his stupor, Tony took his own ring off and placed it in Steve's hand. 

"You keep it, I really don't want any part of you anymore." Tony had just looked at Natasha not understanding, but unable to bare even looking at Steve he turned around and ran. He made his way to the Avengers tower looking at his lab with a lost look, only to find the place completely empty. He had hoped to find Clint or Thor, to try and understand, to maybe talk to them see if they knew about the affair. But the tower was completely empty of anything, there was no furniture, no people, just an empty space that used to be his home. His lab, the most amazing place he had ever had, the place where Steve had propose to him, him a simple SHIELD engineer. Simple genius billionaire engineer, but still he was human, not a superhero, just a man who had fallen in love with the famous Captain America. To his surprise after weeks of innocent chats and shy looks, from Steve really because Tony had been quite clear from day one that he wanted Steve in his bed, they had started dating. Not something Tony had been used to, but hell all his best friend were superheros, his best friend could turn into a giant green rage beast, so why not date a man who used to be trapped in a block of ice. They had dated for two years, two years filled with fights and love, before Steve had gotten to his knee and proposed right there in Tony's lab in the Avengers tower. Only months ago they had started to talk about starting a family, Steve was retired from SHIELD and they would ask Tony's twin sister to be the surrogate. All had been planned and re-planned, until Tony had received the long awaited phone call. His sister was pregnant with their baby and had sent him the first picture of the small life that would soon turn into their first child.

"Did you tell him?" Pulled away from his thoughts Tony turned his head slightly to look at the doctor trying to recall when he had stopped retelling the event and just spaced out into his own mind. Bruce was now lying on the floor next to him his head on Tony's stomach, he gave a pointed look to the envelope in Tony's hand.

"Hmm it kind of...no not really."

"Tony he needs to know, at the very least he needs to know. Even if it's just...I don't know, but he deserves to know." Tony sighed, he knew he should tell Steve and hummed softly taking his attention back to the ceiling, he like that ceiling it was full of little holes he couldn't figure out where they came from, but his mind always came up with great scenario.

"Yeah I know, but when I tried to call I got a message saying the number had been disconnected. I tried Clint and got the same, everyone's phone is disconnected and Fury just said they were in the middle of a mission and really did not have time for my personal drama."

"WHAT!?!" Bruce sprung into a sitting position looking down at Tony in shock, the genius simply shrugged. He felt like his heart had stopped, like his head was empty, but then there was this cold rage cursing though his veins stopping him from simply curling up on himself and crying. All his so called super friends had turned their back on him, abandoned him in his moment of need, his own husband had left him without knowing that he had a daughter growing up and the organization he had worked for after leaving his company to his best friend and ex-lover had just told him to grow a pair. Yeah he was pissed off, he was furious, he wanted to burn the Avengers Tower to ashes...but he couldn't, he couldn't because he had a small child slowly growing up, that would soon need him and would need his love and his sanity.

"I think I should buy a house in Malibu again...maybe not as big as the one I used to have, but you know leave go away."

"Come live with us." Tony just looked at the doctor with a puzzled look on his face."The house is way too big for the both of us, seriously Loki might be used to living in a castle but I'm use to little holes in the ground. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, you're the only one who still spoke to us after the whole fall out with the others."

Tony curled around the doctor seeking a little comfort and mumbled his thanks against Bruce legs. When Loki had appeared back into their life after the whole invasion, he had been miserable, lonely and had found redemption with the good doctor. Tony had seen the relationship as the best thing that could ever happen to his best friend, but the other Avengers' and SHIELD's opinions had driven the doctor to quit the tower and the association. Bruce had cut all of his ties with his former team and friends except for Tony. Tony had stayed at his side, visiting every week, always smiling always happy and had bonded with the God of Mischief. The trio had formed a new kind of team, the team of crazy geniuses. Steve had been a little, read a lot, disapproving of the relationship, saying Bruce had turned his back on his duties. It had been the subject of many fights, but Tony had refused to simply leave his best friend behind and had fought for the doctor at every turn. As Tony's eyes went to the doctor's face, he thought that maybe all those fight about duty and sticking to the people you cared about even if their decision didn't make sense to you, might have been the beginning of the end of his own relationship. Looking at the guilt on the doctor face, it seemed as if Bruce had had the same thought, but Tony simply squeezed his hand reassuringly. His decision to stay at his friend's side might have been one of the reasons for the separation, but they had been fighting quite a lot since Steve had started to plan his retirement. A little fight over Bruce and Loki's choice, was just a grain of salt in all the other little things that had been pulling them away for the last months. 

"Are you sure Loki won't mind?" Bruce's eyes crinkled a little as he smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Can I stay on the floor for a little while before we go?"

"Of course sweety, we can stay here for as long as you want." They stayed on the floor for almost two days, Loki popping in and out with food, comments about turning Captain America into a pig and turning the television side ways so the could all lay on the floor and watching movies without having to move. Finally after even JARVIS was unable to contact Steve or any of the other Avengers and Fury made it clear he wouldn't give Steve a message, but would like for Stark to come over and fix his helcarrier, Tony gave his final notice. The day he sent it to Fury was the day he received the divorce papers from Steve already signed and leaving him his half of the Avengers Tower, which was the final straw for the genius. He signed the papers feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders as he sent everything by email to the director of SHIELD. The next day he moved in with Loki and Bruce with his pregnant twin sister to prepare for his new life. 

Tony and his sister turned the room next to his into a charming little nursery, Tony forbid any princess painting and pink colors from the room. "My daughter will not be a stereotypical little pink princess, she's gonna be a little bad-ass warrior!"

His sister gave him an unimpressed look, but smiled as the room turned purple and green, with flowers painted by Loki on the wall over the crib and the ceiling was painted into a night sky with accurate constellations painted by Banner. All the furniture had been built by Tony and had his personal touch, with their automatic opening drawers and the self balancing play area in the opposite corner of the room. As time passed the room was filled with gifts from Loki, Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey, the only people that Tony now knew would always be by his side.

The night his sister gave life to his precious daughter, Tony looked into very familiar ice blue eyes and signed his former husband's name on the birth certificate. His sister just looked at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"She's beautiful Tony."

"She's a Stark, of course she's perfect...baby are you sure you're fine with this?"

"Oh Tony I'm gonna be the best aunt ever, but this little treasure is all yours. I was only the carrier, this little girl is all you brother." That night she signed all the papers making Tony the legal guardian of her now niece and spent one last week with her brother before going back to her own life happily leaving the new father daughter duo behind. The night his sister left, Bruce walked in on Tony softly talking to his daughter and the doctor eyes misted over as he watch his friend cradling the precious little life.

"Hey little Maria, daddy is always gonna be there for you. I will do stupid stuff and you'll sometimes hate me, but baby girl I'm gonna be the best daddy you'll ever have...the only one you'll ever have." Bruce turned around as Tony walked to the rocking chair and started to sing in a soft voice until the baby blue eyes closed in sleep. 

 

S(*****)T 

"I look like a blueberry." Tony looked up from taking pictures to find a smitten tailor already under the charm of his daughter and a dress that did in fact make her look like a blueberry. They had been trying on different dresses for the last hour and he had to admit that Bruce was horrible at choosing dresses for a five years old.

"The cutest blueberry ever though!" Maria looked at her father with such an unimpressed expression on her face that Tony just had to lift his phone again to snap another picture that he sent to Bruce. His daughter gave a long suffering sigh and turned to the tailor with a pointed look and a gentle pat to his head.

"May I have a golden dress now?" The tailor was already nodding completely enthralled by Maria's big clear blue eyes, dark curls, and pale white skin. Every time the genius introduced his daughter to someone they melted to the floor before gushing over her every words. 

"Angel, Brucy asked you to wear a blue dress for his wedding; you don't want to make your uncle sad now do you?" Maria looked at him and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"But daddy uncle Bruce said I had to like my dress."

"...I'm not going there with you Angel." Handing over his phone, Tony watched as his daughter found the picture she had taken of her uncle and pressed the green button to call him with a little impatient frown on her face since Bruce, contrary to Tony, did not answer at the first ring.

"Hi uncle Brucy!...yes...no...daddy said yes...Gold!...yes." Maria handed the phone over with a pleased smile and turned to the tailor with a charming smile informing him that she had won and could get a golden dress. With a little huff Tony place the phone to his hear only to hear his best friend giggling at the other end of the line.

"You know you could have fought a little harder instead of just letting my five year old daughter decide the color scheme of YOUR wedding."

"Loki was the one who wanted blue, but if I had said anything he would have argued and fought and been a bitch about it. But if I tell him Maria is the one who asked..."

"He's gonna melt to the floor and do whatever it takes to make her happy. Brucy you're an evil man and I should revoke your status as my daughter's godfather...Brucy love of my life did you bribe the tailor to only show us horrible blue dresses?"

"Yeah, yeah the day you do that I'll stop all the free babysitting and you'll never be able to leave your daughter with anyone else because you have trust issues as big as your ego. Also I can neither confirm or deny your accusation of bribing anyone!" Tony pulled the phone away from his ear making a face at the phone, he just knew Bruce knew what he was doing without even seeing him as he heard the doctor laughing."I'll see you later sweety, I have to inform my future husband that our venue has changed!"

"Daddy, daddy look! I look like a warrior princess!" Tony quickly looked up his phone at the ready to send a picture to his traitorous best friend and smiled softly at his golden clad daughter. Maria was wearing a strapless corsage dress with a puffy skirt, the whole thing was covered in little pearls and golden flowers. The tailor looked about to cry at how cute his little princess looked, the look was completed and the tailor almost fainted when Tony grabbed a little golden flower from a pot and placed it in Maria's dark curls. The adoring look she gave her father was enough to the melt the genius heart and he ordered the dress to be delivered to his room, before the tailor could try and convince him to let him use his daughter as his new model. It unfortunately happened more often than he would like to admit. As they walked out of the store his daughter back in her black jeans and ACDC t-shirt, her hair tied back in her trade mark piggy tails .That had been a surprise but as the genius never did anything by half, knowing how to do amazing perfect girly hair styles had been his most important lesson as a new dad.

"So angel how about a little toy store walk?"

"Can I have a new Transformer?"

"What happen to your truck one?"

"I transformed him with the dinosaur one of course!" Maria took his hand with a little hop in her step as she described how she had mixed the two toys after pulling them apart to create a whole new toy and how she wanted to find a new one to mix with her motorcycle Transformer since he was quite boring as only a motorcycle. Tony simply hummed and agreed to all of her opinions on Transformers, remembering proudly the day he had found his daughter trying to fuse her little pony to DUM-E. The next day he had bought her her own set of purple and pink tools, fitted with a flower bag to carry them, she really was her father's daughter.

They arrived to the toy store and found the Transformer section, he took a step back letting Maria get in her inventor mind, her blue eyes scanning all the boxes. He only stepped two steps back knowing full well that if he even tried moving farther away he would get the look he had label: “are-you-trying-to-make-me-cry-why-are-you-abandoning-me?”. His little warrior was always cheeky and maybe sometime snarky, but she was the shyest five year old he had ever seen and any newcomers needed to make their case before she would even talk to them. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it took him a moment to realize someone was shouting his name behind him.

"Tony? TONY! TONY! OMG TONY!" At the familiar voice Tony turned around coming face to face with someone he had thought he would only ever see again on the screen of his television. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, was bounding towards him with a look of startled surprise on his face, like he couldn't believe he was actually seeing his former friend. The feeling was quite familiar, as Tony hadn't seen the archer in six years and couldn't understand what he was doing in a toy store...oh wait that was Barton after all and the archer was holding a toy bow with foam arrows. Clint jumped in front of him and engulfed him into a hug crushing the smaller man against his chest. Tony melted a little into the embrace, he had missed the younger man...but well he had been one of the many people to abandon him before the birth of Maria and Tony pulled away a little ignoring the look of hurt on the archer's face.

"Hi Barton good to see you." No nicknames, no puns, no jokes, he just couldn't bring himself to be as carefree as he used to be with his former friend. The archer had lost his trust six years ago and Tony Stark was not a forgiving person. Clint looked a little crestfallen and pulled him forward clearly intending to have a private serious conversation with his former friend away from young ears. But the moment he was more then two steps away from his daughter he felt THE look on the back of his head and on cue heard his daughter voice crying for him with a hint of fear.

"Daddy!?" He dropped to the floor on his knee so he was at the same level then her completely ignoring the gaping archer behind him and gave his precious angel a blinding reassuring smile.

"Yes angel?" Maria's face returned to her serious unimpressed mask, something she had clearly learned from Pepper and placed a soft hand to her father's cheek whispering loudly into his ear. Clint was close enough to hear every single word quite clearly, but she was just so damn adorable Tony didn't have the heart to tell his daughter her secret wasn't quite as secret as she though.

"Aunty Pepper said we don't talk to strangers." Tony could feel the archer's hurt look at the back of his head at the mention of stranger, but the genius's attention was only for his daughter.

"He's not a stranger angel, he's an old friend." Her face scrunched up and her little nose crinkled, she was analyzing the situation and making her own conclusion. Clint let out a little aw sound and dropped to his knee next to Tony to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Clint, what's your name?" Maria looked him up and down clearly shocked that he had heard her subtle whisper. She looked at her father ignoring the archer, her blue eyes locked with his and Tony had to wonder how much time it would take the archer to place that look and those eyes.

"Well I don't know him and aunty Pepper said we don't talk to strangers. WE daddy, WE don't talk to strangers."

"Yes angel and why don't we talk to strangers?" She rolled her eyes but smiled softly just like every time her father asked her to repeat her lessons and she took her Pepper voice to answer him.

"We don't talk to strangers because I'm a Stark princess and if anyone was to take me away daddy would burn half of the world and Uncle Bruce and Loki would destroy the other half." With a pleased smile Tony kissed his daughter's forehead and stood up placing her on his hip as he stood in a graceful practiced move. Clint was still on the floor looking a little shocked, so apparently he had finally figured out who Maria's other father was. The archer looked up at Tony with wide eyes.

"Tony she's..."

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No." Clint looked a little angry at that and Tony held out a finger to stop him while shaking his head. Turning to his precious package, he smiled softly."Angel did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes I want the jet transformer...but I need spare parts, because I need bigger wheels for balance and propulsion."

"Of course you do." Grabbing the box she pointed out to him, they walked to the spare parts section and he turned her toward them keeping her in his arms. Tony waited a little, before he was sure Maria was completely absorbed in her analysis of what she would need to create her new transformer and then turned to Clint who was standing closer then he though.

"Why Tony? I just don't understand you just disappeared and...."

"Your kidding me right?" The genius voice was calm and even not wanting to alert his daughter, but his eyes were shooting arrows."The day my husband dumped me, I went back to the tower, the only place I ever though of as home, only to find it deserted."

"What?"

"I tried calling you, finding any of you, even called Fury and you know how much I hate the man, only to be told you had all moved on and so should I. Tell me Clint how was I suppose to take that?"

"What?"

"Anyway it's not important now really, I've moved on, its all right." Clint looked so lost, Tony could almost feel bad for him, but then his eyes fell on the toy bow and a little pang of regret cursed though him at the idea that it might be for Steve and Natasha own kids."...I'm sure Steve and Natasha must've had kids of their own now, what with the New Avengers and all. You did a great job at training them by the way, they look fantastic."

"Thank you...no wait what are you talking about...."

"Daddy, I'm done." Tony turned his daughter around so she was facing him again and almost laugh at the scolding look she gave Clint once she realized he was still there. "Can we go now?"

Maria really did not like strangers and Tony though the conversation was done, he really did not want to know anything about his former husband's new happy life with Natasha. 

"Well Barton it was a pleasure to see you again, give my regards to the others." Tony patted the stunned archer's arm, grabbed the spare parts his daughter pointed to him, and turned around ignoring Clint's call.

"No wait Tony, wait!" Clint reached for him, but Maria having been trained by Loki, even if Tony had asked him to wait until she was older slapped the archer hand away with an offended look.

"Don't touch my daddy! STRANGER DANGER!" It was more of a shriek than Tony had anticipated and looked around as every head turned toward them and a security guard made his way toward them with a threatening frown. Clint looked a little taken aback and his hand dropped to his side as he casted a hurt look toward the genius. The security guard grabbed Clint asking for ID and it might not have been the genius's proudest moment but he used the distraction to make his way to the register. Once everything was paid for and packed into Maria's red backpack, Tony could see his daughter was still upset and he pick her up as they started walking to their car.

"How about we have ice cream for dinner?" She looked at him with a frown and patted his cheek shaking her head like her father was a lost cause.

"Uncle Bruce said no more ice cream meals, ice cream is for dessert and only if we eat our veggies." She made a face at the mention of vegetables, but she was looking at him with the resolve of a little girl who had been raised by a very caring doctor and knew her food pyramid by heart. 

"We don't have to tell Brucy." He could see her resolve melting.

"...He always knows." And he really did, but that was because every time Tonysucceeded in corrupting his daughter she made such guilty puppy eyes once she was faced with the doctor that he always knew they had done something he would not approve of."But he'll only be mad at you after all so....yeah!"

"And then we'll go get daddy is own wedding outfit, deal?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. They entered the car and Tony gave the driver the name of the favorite ice cream shop he was happy to learn they had a branch in the city. 

S(*****)T

Tony was standing in front of the three way mirror wearing a golden shirt and a dark blue suit, all chosen by his fashion forward daughter and listening with a careful ear as he heard Maria giggle at something Paul must have told her. With a fond smile the genius remembered his encounter with the blond British man.

Paul had been one of the nurses to assist his sister with the birth of his daughter and as the genius had waited to be allowed to see the little treasure the nurse had offered him a coffee and some company.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question sir?" Tony had looked at the younger man, not much younger but well compared to Tony he did look quite mature and put together. He simply nodded and a comfortable silence grew between them as the nurse searched for his words.

"That's your sister right?"

"Ummhmm."

"So she was your surrogate...where's your partner?" It might have been the fact that he hadn't slept in seventy two hours or the fact that the most important human being to ever be created had just came to being and looked at him with familiar blue eyes, but Tony started crying. All the tears that he had been holding in front of his friends, all the tears he hadn't wanted to shed in front of his sister worried he would worry her and add to her pregnancy stress, they all started falling. To his surprise Paul moved to his side without a second thought and wrapped is arms around the smaller man holding him close until the tears stopped falling and Tony felt like he could breath again. They stayed like this for a while just a new father and a British nurse holding each other and Tony started talking. He told the whole story; he talked about Captain America, about their wedding, about their life together, about their first date, everything just came crashing down and Paul simply held him listening carefully as he drew slow circles on the smaller man back. Once the words just like the tears stopped Paul pulled away and gave him a soft smile caressing the smaller man cheek in reassurance.

"You're going to be a fantastic father sir." And Tony believed him, he believed a perfect stranger more than he ever believed all the other people in his life that had assured him of this very fact. When they finally allowed him to see his daughter, he let Paul hold her and watched as his daughter took her first victim and the nurse melted under the little girl's stare. Later they exchange phone numbers and texted each other an alarming number of times. Two months later Paul quit his job and moved closer to Tony and Maria and became the Stark official nanny. They never talked about what had caused the former nurse to quit his job and simply accepted a fourth broken man in their life. 

"Anthony?" Tony was pulled away from his memories by a familiar voice. A familiar voice he had last heard telling him they were done, that voice that had told him he didn't love him anymore, that voice that had been haunting his every dream and turned around. There looking just as gorgeous as he ever had been in the genius eyes, stood Steve Rogers looking quite pissed off. Behind him Clint was jumping from one foot to the other looking around with a worried look. Steve's eyes on the other hand stayed firmly on Tony, his eyes never looking down, indicating to the genius that the archer hadn't mentioned his daughter to the Captain. Ignoring his quickly beating heart, Tony walked towards them with his charming fake smile plastered on his face. When Steve wince at the fake smile, Tony felt a little pang of victory, it was petty but it felt good. 

"Traitor." Tony gave a pointed look towards Clint, who flinched a little, already opening his mouth to explain but Tony stopped him with a look. "Steve good to see you again, what are you doing here? They don't have suit from the sixties here, only those modern colors you use to hate so much."

"I'm on a mission and....."

"Of course a mission, always the good little soldier as I see."

"Tony don't start, you don't get to be pissy when you're the one who left." Tony bristled a little at that looking at his former husband in shock.

"I'm the one who..."

"Left, yes."

"YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT!?!?" Steve took a step back holding out his hand with a confused look, his anger leaving his face at the rage in the genius's voice. "You have got to be kidding me. No seriously Steve fucking Rogers, has to be kidding me! You left me the day you told me to take back my ring and told me you were in love with your partner!"

"...What?" Steve looked so confused, before this whole mess Tony would have found that face absolutely adorable, and he still did, but on his daughter's face.

"That's what I said." Clint chipped in and instantly regretted it when the smaller man turned his glare on him.

"You stay out of it Barton or I swear I'll...."

"Daddy!" Tony whirled around his face melting into a reassuring smile and saw Paul standing behind her with a frown on his face. The former nurse had seen pictures of Steve without his Captain America costume and knew exactly who he was. If the glare he leveled on the other man was any indication, Paul was extremely pissed at the man for hurting his employer and friend. Tony ignored them all in favor of his daughter who was looking at him with a frown her eyes traveling over the blond with curiosity. Their eyes met and she gasped a little in surprise.

"Daddy we have the same eyes!" Pulling his daughter up in his arms, Tony completely ignored the gasp of shock behind him and smiled softly.

"Really? I don't think so angel."

"Yes he does, we have the same capsicle eyes!" Well shit, he knew he shouldn't have started calling his daughter's eyes capsicle eyes, but well they were and he hadn't been able to stop himself. There was also the fact that aside from Paul, and they weren't the right shade of blue, no one had the peculiar blue that colored her eyes. Anyone who knew Steve knew Maria had his eyes and facial expressions, something Tony had never understood since they had never met. Tony turned his head a little and yeah Steve was just staring at the both of them with shock written all over his face. "Who are you?"

"...Steve, Steve Rogers. Do you know me?"

"No...should I?"

"Tony." There was such a plea in the soldier's voice that Tony took pity on him and looked at Paul for help. The nanny gave him a disapproving look but stepped in taking Maria from him.

"Hey angel we still haven't found the perfect sunglasses to fit daddy's outfit, lets go see if we can find them OK?" With a little excited shriek Maria clapped her hands and nodded firmly. Paul stepped back into Tony's personalspace kissing his forehead in reassurance and, ignoring the glare the familiar gesture got him from the soldier, walked away with his precious package.

"Sunglasses?" Clint couldn't help himself.

"My daughter is the cause of many new fashion treads Barton, the purple sunglasses I wore for the cover of GQ was her idea." The archer seemed about to ask more, but Steve shot him a look and gently pulled Tony away. The smaller man followed him easily, his heart fluttering a little at the feeling of his former lover's grip around his arm and let himself imagine how skin on skin contact would feel. With a sigh he pulled his arm away and sat on the bench Steve had walked them to, waiting for the soldier to sit and start talking, he was so not starting this conversation.

"Tony why didn't you tell me?"

"...I tried I really did Steve. But all my attempts failed and then I received the divorce papers and thought you were starting a new life with Natasha...I must say at that point I was at the end of my rope and even Bruce said I could stop trying...Loki just offered to kill you when I cried."

"...I don't understand...Wait Banner, you were with Banner?"

"Of course I was. Where did you want me to be? I went to Avengers Tower only to find it empty, I tried to contact Fury and he told me you had all moved on and so should I. Where else was I suppose to go Steve?" He looked into his former husband eyes and what he saw stopped him from saying more, saying how lost he had been and how Loki and Banner had been his rock as his heart had turned to ashes. 

"Malibu."

"What?"

"You were suppose to be in Malibu." 

"You make absolutely no sense right now Rogers." Before Steve could talk again Tony shook his head and looked at Paul and Maria already walking back towards them, his daughter proudly waving a pair of blue and gold sunglasses."You know what I don't even care anymore. I hope you have a fantastic life with Natasha and I'm sorry I was never able to tell you. But you're on the birth certificate as her father and if you wish to see her it'll be my pleasure to let you."

"You did? Really?"

"She's amazing Steve and you are her father, of course I did." Steve looked about to have a heart attack as he watched his daughter jumped on the genius lap and reverently place the sunglasses on his face with a very proud look on her face. 

"Now you're perfect daddy."

"Thank you angel."

"...Daddy what's a bloody prick?"

"Maria Peggy Stark, where did you learn that word?" Paul turned a pink color and started shuffling from foot to foot. Tony was about to scold his nanny for swearing in front of his daughter with his posh colorful British vocabulary, but he caught Steve mumbling next to him and strained to hear what he was saying.

"Peggy." Tony startled a little, this really wasn't his day.

"I'm sorry Steve, I remembered you always wanted to name your daughter after Peggy and I just thought it would be nice...I didn't think...I'm sorry." The soldier almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice and when he saw the look on the genius face held out his hand looking like he was about to caress his cheek but dropped his hand at the last second.

"Its all right..it's very, very...absolutely perfect...thank you Tony." Before Tony could start analyzing the whole situation, something just wasn't right here, Paul took Maria in his arms and pulled Tony against him placing an arm around the smaller man waist.

"Sorry to interrupt darling, but Bruce just texted me to say the bachelor party is going to start earlier than expected and you promised the princess that you would go to the pool before leaving for your night of craziness." Tony caught Steve frown at the pet name and the jealous glare at the hand wrapped around the smaller man waist. Steve had always been a possessive jealous man, but he had Natasha now, so Tony leaned a little into the hold. Paul and him had came to an agreement early in their relationship, that although they would probably never be a couple in the conventional sense of the word, there was a physical attraction between them and a warm body was better than a right hand. So Paul had became his nanny with benefits, an agreement that pleased them both, since it gave the touch starved genius the physical closeness he needed and gave the British man...well a willing regular sexual partner. Lately though Paul had been hinting that he would like to maybe make their relationship more official, especially now that Maria was older and was starting to understand that there was something between the two men. Tony was the one still holding back and the very reason of it was standing next to him glaring at the blond British man. He loved Paul,he really did, but seeing Steve again made him realize that he might love Paul, but he would never have the same feelings for the British man that he still had for the soldier. But well it was too late for regret so Tony nodded and was about to follow his nanny and daughter when Steve reached for him again.

"Can I have your number?"

"Why?...Oh yeah I did say you could see her, sorry, sorry here you go." He handed Steve his card with his private number.

"Yes, but...I also want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Are you serious? Tony this isn't over...not by far." Feeling quite tired all of a sudden, Tony simply nodded and let Paul pull him away.

"Whatever you say soldier, whatever you say."


	2. Happy maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for your pleasure and mine since it probably won't happen ever again: DRUNK LOKI!

"You know what Bruce my darling, we should totally just kidnap Maria and make her our kid. She already half belongs to us anyway!" Tony and Bruce turned to each other before their eyes went back to Loki and they started giggling like schoolgirls."OH TONY! You're here...NEVER MIND I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Tony face was smashed into the table his shoulders shaking with laughter as Bruce tried very hard to stay on his stool, his arm thrown around the genius's shoulder for balance. This was the best night ever, he had had a fantastic swimming session with Paul and Maria that had completely knocked his daughter out, demonstrated whenshe had almost fallen asleep in her plate. It had been adorable and many many pictures had been taken for posterity and then Paul had kissed him goodnight and pushed him out so he would enjoy his night with his friends. Since Loki never got drunk he was always able to remember every single humiliating moment of his future husband and friend's drunken adventure. Because of this Bruce had worked to invent something to help with that. The something turned out to be a formula that mixed just right with alcohol had the God of Mischief hilariously drunk after only two drinks. After just one drink he had agreed to karaoke, watching the man sing My Heart Will Go On, at the top of his lungs was glorious and had been recorded forfuture blackmail. After the second drink he had started babbling everything that came to his mind, it had started with the proposal of a threesome, then to the possibility that the world would be a better place if he turned everyone into bunnies, and then had moved to the possibility of killing Tony so he could adopt Maria. Bruce was trying to find his breath and was pushing a third drink toward his future husband, when said husband sighed loudly and batted his eyelashes dreamily.

"Now there's a man I would like to lick from head to toe." Bruce and Tony whirled around to see who had placed the God in his dreamy mood and Tonychoked at the sight of the man he HAD licked from head to toe. Steve had just entered the bar, his eyes scanning the crowd until they settled on Tony and a predatory smile settled on his features as he started stalking toward them. "OH! It's Capsicle...Tony tell me the truth, does he taste like blueberries? I always thought he would taste like blueberries."

Bruce and Tony ignored the mumbling God, who was now drinking his third drink, and Bruce turned to his friend with a frown."What is he doing here?"

"I saw Barton and the little weasel told Steve where I was. Saw him earlier today actually...with Maria." Bruce simply hummed, his eyes tracking the progress of the soldier toward them. 

"Does he know then?"

"Hard to hide the eyes, so yeah he knows."

"Do you want me to take care of him?"

"Can I help?" Loki interjected behind them but Bruce simply patted his hand shushing him as the god seemed about to fall asleep on the table. 

"No, well not yet anyway. I'll yell if I need help." Bruce nodded once as Steve stopped in front of them, all of his attention on the genius as his eyes traveled over his body with a slow seductive smile. Tony hated to admit it, he really did, but even after all these years and even though he knew he should really hate the man standing in front of him, he just couldn't help his desire to simply melt into the man's arms. He had always felt loved and safe when the blond soldier would reach for him engulfing him in his strong arms like he wanted to protect Tony from the rest of the world. Like he thought Tony was the most precious thing in the world. And right now the blond man was staring at him just like he used to. Finally Steve's attention turned to Bruce and he gave the doctor a slow smile, like he was actually pleased to see the man.

"Bruce."

"Steve."

"Would you mind if I stole Tony for a minute?"

"Only a minute?" Bruce was smiling sweetly at the soldier and Steve wisely took a step back. With a sigh Tony jumped from his seat and took Steve's arm pulling him away from his murderous friend. 

"Brucy sweety down, I'll be right back."

"Remember to scream if you need help." Tony simply smiled, while Steve look scandalized. Loki mumbled something about rabbits being cuter than cows and Bruce moved to his future husband's side with a sigh. Tony pulled Steve farther away before finally deciding to just go directly to the roof, knowing they would never be able to talk quietly over the loud music booming in the club. They stepped into the warm night and Tony's hand fell away from Steve arm as he took a couple steps away from the larger man. Walking around the roof, Tony let his attention wander from the moon to the stars waiting for Steve to say something. When there was nothing but silence Tony simply sighed allowing the beauty of the sky to wash over him.

"So beautiful." Tony sighed as he looked at the full moon hovering over his head, felt like she was silently judging him.

"...Yes it is." Tony turned around to find Steve's eyes on him, raking over his body in the same possessive way he had years before this whole mess had started. Tony smiled softly, he knew he looked good...he had a mirror after all and Maria had chosen his outfit with great care. He was wearing a soft yellow shirt with a matching dark purple suit and white leather shoes. Every single suit he owned was matched to one of his daughter's dresses, something he was quite proud of, and always reminded him of his daughter even when she wasn't next to him. He basked in the attention and appreciative glance Steve threw his way, before thinking better of it and chuckling softly.

"You said you wanted to talk soldier, well go ahead."

"Damn your gorgeous...always were."

"Steve, what do you want?"

"You." Tony scoffed and turned around unable to shoulder the weight of the desire in Steve's eyes.

"Yeah well you lost the right to me the day you gave me back my ring." Steve was silent and Tony jumped a little when he spoke again, surprised to find him so close.

"I talked to Coulson today."

"Oh? How is Agent?" Tony had never been mad at Coulson, the man had still been in a SHIELD hospital at the time of the whole break up thing and hadn't rejoined SHIELD until he had gone through two years of rehab, needed after Loki attack and only after all of that had he had learned the whole story. Then again it had been a short reunion and Coulson had seemed so confused that Tony just couldn't hold a grudge against the man, he had understood the soldier's decision to leave him even less than the genius did.

"Good, really good, he had a lot of things to tell me about Fury." Not really wanting to talk about the one eyed freak who had been a complete asshole during Tony's heartbreak the genius tried to keep the conversation off of him.

"I'm happy for Agent, he really did a good job with the new Avengers."

"Tony."

"I always though he would be a better director than the pirate."

"Tony."

"He really was the best..." Steve grabbed him and spun him around crashing their mouths together in a searing possessive kiss that left the genius light headed. When Steve finally released his lips with a knowing smirk, Tony scowled back at him.

"Will you please listen to me now, without interrupting?"

"No and really why would you think it was okay to just..." Steve capture his lips again with a pleased growl as his tongue slipped past Tony lips to explore his mouth, coaxing the genius's tongue into his mouth. Tony's hand flung around the soldier's neck, his right hand catching an handful of the blond hair keeping him close. Steve pulled back a little resting their foreheads together with a pleased smirk on his face. The genius's heart was jumping in his chest and blood was rushing through his ears.

"God I've missed this...Will you just listen to me?"

"Are you gonna kiss me if I...." Steve capture his lips once again, as Tony hummed happily in his arms. "Not helping your case right now." Steve bit his lower lip and moved to the side to bite at Tony's earlobe, knowing full well that the secret spot was his weakness and would render him speechless for at least five minutes.

"Now that I have your attention." Tony grunted and Steve bit him again, making the smaller man melt against him knowing full well that Steve could easily hold him up."You know when I mentioned you and Maria to Coulson he turned very quiet and then started talking really fast. You, baby, were suppose to meet me in Malibu after the scene at the airport."

Tony snorted and Steve as usual knew exactly what every Tony Stark snort meant.

"Yes scene, scene as in fake, as in it was all fake. Tony, you were...are...my only love I would never have left you, especially not that way." Tony wasfrowning up at the soldier clearly lost."There was a double agent in SHIELD, someone that had a personalvendetta against the Avengers and would have went after all our loved ones if we hadn't all disappeared until we were able to find out their identity. I thought I was protecting you, keeping you safe, I wouldn't have said or done any of it if I had known. Tony at the airport...I though you were acting, I though you knew..."

"How could I have?" Oh there was his voice again.

"Director Fury told me you knew, he told me you would be in Malibu, that all I had to do was fake a break up to keep you safe and that I would have you back in my arms in no time...I believed him, I always believe him."

"I never talked to Fury...He never..."

"I KNOW!" Tony jumped at the anger in his ex-husband voice and Steve took a deep calming breath burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck inhaling sharply."I know that now, but I had given my retirement paper, I had told him it would be my last mission and...he used the fake break up to turn it into a real one."

"I don't understand. You sent me signed divorce papers, you never contacted me...I don't."

"He told me you had changed your mind, that you wanted out and had sent the paper for me...I signed them thinking you wanted me to...I though...we had been fighting so much over the last weeks, I just though you had finally had enough and I didn't think...I was his puppet and let him pull my strings."

Tony pulled away wrapping his arms around himself, taking a couple steps backs trying to get his brain into gear, analyzing everything that had happened since then and finally somethings that had never made sense before but now completed the puzzle. All those times he had tried to contact one of the Avengers and had been shut down or told they were too busy for him. The fact that Fury had accepted his resignation without any kind of fight, telling him to never set foot in SHIELD ever again. The strange look Coulson had given him when asked why Steve wasn't there to help Tony raise their daughter. Fury had wanted to keep his precious Americanicon, the face of SHIELD and his biggest source of income. But then again....

"You could have called me!"

"I though you hated me, I though you were through with me, Fury said...."

"Fury the man who hated me from day one, the man who repeatedly threatened to throw me off his precious helcarrier, you trusted THAT MAN to give you any information about me?"

Steve opened his mouth ready to defend himself, but the anger was back and the genius pushed against Steve's chest to get some distance not wanting this man to lay hands on him. Fury had hated Tony from day one, he wasn't even surprised to learn he had been the cause of their break up. But he had trusted their love, the simple fact thatSteve hadn't fought harder for them was not something he could just let go of. 

"No! You took the easy way out, you didn't try and you know what? You lost me! That damn day I was there for YOU, all I wanted was to share the wonderfulnews that WE were gonna be fathers...you broke my heart Steve....I..." Tony looked down at his hand, even after all this time he still remembered the feeling of his wedding ring and had always felt like he was missing something every time he looked at his naked finger."I gave you back my ring."

With a growl Steve prowled forward and grabbed Tony pulling him into his arms, as Tony legs naturally circled the soldier waist like they had never been apart. Holding him up with only one hand around the smaller man waist Steve pulled on the chain holding his tags to revealed their wedding bands. 

"And I always keep it. Your mine Tony Stark, you always were and always will be mine. I was blinded by my sorrow, but I'll never let anyone or anything stand between us ever again. I was a zombie my love, all I could do was work, I never even touched my phone or a computer, I though I had lost everything and that all I had left were the Avengers... Never again, you are all that matters to me all that ever did...you and Maria."

"....I have Paul." Steve growled again as he plastered the smaller man more tightly against him dropping the tags to hold the back of the genius neck.

"You don't love him."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, not like you love me. Does he even know how to make you squirm under him, does he know how you like to be taken rough and brutal, driven to the edge of sanity until you are nothing but a quivering mess of moans and shivers?" Tony shivered at the words, remembering how Steve used to dominate him, pushed all his buttons until he was begging for more, his brain shut down by pure white flare of pleasure. He could see the proud little smile on the soldier's mouth and melted a little more against the strong chest, remembering how he used to love the fact that Steve could hold him up as he pumped himself into him.

"...no." With a growl Steve sunk to his knees so he could prop Tony on his lap and ripped his shirt open sending his buttons flying in every direction and carded his fingers over the genius's exposed flesh as if he was reclaiming his territory.

"Mine, all mine."

"Yes." Lost in the feeling of his lover hands running over his chest and tightening over his hips, Tony missed the little smile of victory on the soldier's lips as he reached forward and softly bit the genius's lower lip. As soon as Tony's mouth opened letting a soft moan escape, Steve was there thrusting in his mouth with his powerful tongue devouring and exploring barely letting the other man breath or think. The next thing he knew, Tony was lying on the ground pinned by the soldier's body, his hands held over his head by one of Steve's strong hands and his hips cradling the blond man hips as he thrust against him. Steve was holding himself with one arm as his clothed erection brushed against Tony's, making the smaller man see stars as his mouth was equally ravaged, the soldier's tongue thrusting into his mouth with the same rhythm as his hips rocked against his. Tony was so close, he could feel his balls ready to explode and just needed a little extra push...something he didn't know how to explain or ask for and letout a little frustrated noise that made Steve smile against his lips.

"Always so pushy, God you're beautiful." Tony only grunted until Steve released his mouth and was about to protest or complain at the lost, but Steve's attention went to his neck and he simply moaned. Finally Steve's mouth closed at the base of his neck and his thrusts became stronger, the soldier knowing full well that the genius could take the rough treatment and bit down breaking the skin. With a shout the genius arched up and came untouched in his pants, panting as he felt Steve shudder over him finding his own bliss. 

Slowly Steve released Tony's hands to cradle the smaller man's face, their eyes meeting and all Tony could see was the love filling the soldier's eyes as his hands caressed his cheek. Tony placed his hands around the soldier's neck pulling him closer so their foreheads were touching, trusting Steve not to crush him. His shirt was destroyed, his pants were uncomfortable and sticky...and he didn't want to be anywhere else at the moment...until something else popped into mind.

"Shit." Steve looked up with a frown at the swear word, ok so still a boyscout with the cleanest mouth in the world, but that really wasn't the time for the frown the soldier was giving him."Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit....chocolate!"

"Chocolate?" Steve looked at him with wide eyes clearly thinking Tony had gone insane.

"Shut your face, I have a daughter who isn't allowed to swear I had to change some words in my colorful vocabulary. But that's so not the point right now!"

"Yeah but chocolate?"

"Fudge is just so unoriginal and it is hilarious to live with an ex-supervillain who isn't allowed to swear and replaced all the bad word in his speech by chocolate. Still not the point!"

"Ok ,ok what's the point?"

"I just cheated on Paul...with you of ALL people!" Steve had the audacity to shrug and smile like it was nothing.

"Well since you were always mine, he just had the honor of having you." The soldier growled down at the genius turning possessive and jealous in a second."But not anymore, you're gonna break up with him, than we'll get our daughter and you'll stay with me or I'll stay with you whatever you want, but you're not getting away from me." 

Tony was just staring at him gaping a little."When did I agree to that?"

"When you kissed me."

"Pretty sure that was just a kiss. Don't read too much into all this, I mean you know me genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I could have just wanted some action and...."

"And you love me and I love you. AND I did some research, you fell out of the news radar the moment Maria was born, there were rumors that you had turned into a monk or was finally castrated by a vengeful ex." Steve hips moved a little against his sensitive member and Tony shivered under him."Since it would seem you were not, I'll simply have to assumed that having a...our daughter made you a more responsible person."

"Didn't want her to get attached or have a bad image of her father...and that goes for you too Steve, you say you won't leave and that's all well and fine, but if you do...."

"I won't." Tony gave him a stern look prompting the soldier to shut his mouth and listen. The genius fought a smile at the sheepish face he had seen his daughter make so many times before in response to that very look.

"If you do, you will not be allowed in her life again, you just won't. If you...and I can't believe I'm saying this but, if you stay with us, if I take you back in OUR life you can't ever lie to me again, you don't work for SHIELD anymore and you most definitely never ever listen to Fury ever again!"

Steve had been nodding his head since the beginning of the speech his eyesshining with unshed tears as he caressed the genius's cheek almost worshiping him with his every touch. "Will you come and live with me in Malibu?"

"No."

"But it's a really nice place and I've..."

"Steve no, it's not even up for discussion. I have lived with Bruce and Loki for the past six years, they are my daughter's uncles and she has friends here and I will not ask her to change her life or mine for you. This isn't up for discussion, if you cannot live with the two people who took care of me when you wouldn't, I can understand. I can imagine that living with a god who wished he had turned you into a pig and a doctor who invented a serum called "Steve revenge plan four"...no I have no idea what the serum does or even what the three first ones were, but well Bruce IS getting married to an ex-supervillain so who knows. So if you can't, we will find a house in the same neighborhood so my...our daughter's life is not disturbed. Are we clear?"

"I love you."

"Not an answer soldier."

"How about this I would live in an igloo in the middle of the Antarctic if it meant I could have the both of you back in my life."

"...And it would be better than living with two people who wished you were dead."

"Yes, but if Loki wants to turn me into a pig and that's the only way for me to be with you. Well I'll accept my punishment and still find a way to make the both of you happy." Tony just stared at him his eyes a little wide, until he couldn't stop himself and started laughing. He was about to pulled Steve closer to him and kiss him, but suddenly the soldier was off him and hovering in the air. Turning his head to the side Tony caught sight of Loki with his arms crossed looking at the soldier with so much disdain it would almost have been funny. Bruce was next to his future husband and walked to Tony to help him stand, looking at the destroyed shirt with raised eyebrows. 

"Tony are you alright?" Steve seemed about to answer but his mouth stayed close, looking closer Tony could see his jaw working on trying to talk and looked at Loki who simply shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good...Hey wasn't the prince of darkness over there completely chocolate face drunk like a minute ago?" Bruce sighed in a disappointed way as his eyes went back to his future husband.

"I wish, its been an hour Tony, we started to get worried and the formula stopped working...I'll try to make it stronger next time. We decided to come check on you and well, can you blame us for the levitating Captain when you look like this?"

Tony looked down at himself, his shirt had been ripped open, he had a bite mark on his neck that was still bleeding, bruises around his waist where Steve had manhandled him and his lips were red and swollen from all the kissing. He looked like he had been ravaged by a caveman or super soldier with a very possessive temper. Looking at Steve he shrugged helplessly.

"No I really can't, but it's...good. We talked some things out and well...I wouldn't say we're back together." There was a growl behind him, but Tony ignored Steve as Bruce glared at him and Loki snorted."But we're moving toward that goal...I just, I have to talk to Paul."

"I have to say for the record that I don't approve. It's your life and your choice, but I really do not approve." Brucemuttered, still glaring at the floating soldier. 

"Seconded!" Shouted Loki as he started to spin Steve around clearly getting bored.

"And that's why I love the both of you so much. But this is my decision and I swear I'll tell you all the details and everything tomorrow, but right now...I just really want to see my princess."

Bruce studied him, searching his eyes, before he finally nodding as he pulled Tony into his arms. Keeping the genius against his chest the doctor's eyes went to the hovering soldier and his face turned hard as he glared at him.

"Hurt him one more time, even just a little bit and I give you to Loki as a test subject, clear?" Steve hummed his agreement and was lowered to the ground as Bruce gave one last squeeze to his friend before walking back to his future husband's side. Tony watched with a smile as Loki's arm found its way to the doctor's waist and his expression turned soft and loving. "That was hot, you mister get an early honeymoon night."

Loki's face turned predatory as he caught the doctor lips and teleported them away, probably their hotel room, leaving Tony alone with a frowning soldier.

"What?"

"I feel like I owe Bruce an apology."

"I'm sure you do, but why?"

"He was there for you and Maria needed someone the most and I...the Avengers, we turned our back on him when he chose Loki. He did for you what we...I couldn't do for him, just accepted him for his choice without question."

"I always told you Bruce knew what he was doing, you just never listened." Steve studied him and smiled softly nodding.

"I should've listened to you, I should always listen to you and that's something I can already promise you I'll work on. I know we'll fight again, but I'll always listen to what you have to say and take the time hear your opinions." Tony just looked at him a little startled, that had always been a problem in their marriage before. The way Steve never quite listened or heard Tony's opinion, always going with his own mentality. The simple fact that he was finally ready to just listen and see things in Tony's point of view warmed the genius's heart. He pulled Steve to him burying his face into the soldier's neck taking in his scent and warmth."Lets go get our daughter." 

Tony simply hummed in agreement letting Steve pull him away and toward the stairs.

 

S(*****)T

As they made their way to the hotel Steve couldn't keep his hands away from Tony. As soon as they had hit the street Steve had scowled at the fact that the genius was half naked and that everyone was staring at him, implying that only Steve was allowed to. When the genius pointed out that Steve was the reason he was in this state, the soldier removed his own shirt and pulled it over Tony's head with a satisfied look when the too big shirt hid him from the stares. Tony simply rolled his eyes as he took in the now bare soldier's chest.

"Yes because this will take the stares away from me. A tall gorgeous half naked blond soldier with a six pack...wait are there eight now? When did this happen?" Steve flushed and pulled Tony into his arms.

"I don't care if they stare at me, you on the other hand only belong to me and I can't stand people ogling you like you're a tasty piece of meat. Just stand very close to me and you'll hide me." Tony rolled his eyes but plastered himself to the blond man side his arms wrapped around the trim waist. The walk was much longer than it needed to be, because every time someone even look their way...looking at Steve not Tony, but the soldier just didn't believe him, Steve would pull the genius into a dark corner to kiss the breath out of him. When they finally entered the hotel, Steve pulled Tony into another of his toe curling kisses as soon as the elevator doors closed on them, trapping the genius between his body and the wall. 

"Where are you staying?" Oh wow a full sentence, Tony was quite impressed with himself as he felt like his brain had melted and leaked through his ears after the twelfth kiss or so. Steve pulled him up, forcing the genius to either wrap his legs around the soldier's waist or leave his feet dangling, he of course wrapped them in their now usual position. 

"Here."

"Hmmm?" Steve smiled at the lack of actual words, but otherwise stayed quiet kissing Tony stupid.

"I took a room here as soon as I found out you were staying here, my room is the room over yours."Before Tony could answer or point out how creepy Steve was in his stalking...mostly because he was probably the only person on earth who though the stalker bit was actually quite cute. The doors opened to Tony's floor and they walked out hand in hand. They were walking down the corridor and had just turned the corner when Steve's eyes went a little wide and a slow grin curled on his face. With a frown Tony followed his line of sight and gasped at the scene in front of him. Paul was leaning on their door his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed, but what had Tony gaping was the young man in the hotel uniform on his knees with the British nanny's cock in his mouth. Tony was just frozen in shock about to shout or maybe throw something at the two idiots heads...if only he could find something other than Steve. But the soldier beat him to it, starting a slow clap as his face was bated in an insufferable grin of smugness. 

"Bravo! No seriously bravo! You young man are making my life so much easier right now." Paul and the young man jumped apart, the nanny tucking himself in with a flush on his cheeks as the young man scrambled to his feet and walked away his face so red it looked like it was about to explode. Steve pulled Tony forward ignoring his sputtering and held out his hand to Paul with a grin shaking his hand with enthusiasm."No seriously this makes it so much easier for me thank you so much."

"WHAT!?!" Paul looked so lost, looking everywhere but at Tony, his expression showing his confusion at the whole exchange while the genius chose to scowl at Steve and his stupid grin. But the soldier was right in his conclusion, this made it easier. If Tony had had to face Paul while he was taking care of Maria, like he had been suppose to, Tony would have felt guilty, would have had trouble just leaveing the younger man. But this, this was making his blood boil and he just wanted to punch the nanny in the face. Steve leaned down kissing the top of Tony's head and grabbed the key to the door from Paul pocket, completely ignoring the younger man's squeal of protest. 

"I'm gonna go pack everything and grab OUR daughter, see you in a bit babe. Truly Paul it was a pleasure to meet you, thank you so much for making this so easy." With a snicker Steve slipped into the room leaving Tony to stare at Paul. 

"I just don't understand...I though you wanted something steady, I though...."

"I DID!! But God Tony you're just so frustrating, always playing hot and cold, never really putting out. So yeah I love you, but I have needs and well I foundsomeone else to provide what YOU wouldn't give me, but I always came back to you. Doesn't that count?" Tony was just staring at him, had Paul always been like this, always so shallow? The younger man's eyes traveled over Tony, finally taking in his state and frowned unhappily at him."You're one to talk anyway, look at you. What did you just throw yourself at him?"

Tony knew in some part of his mind that he wasn't really in a position to blame or even really be angry at Paul, but something was nagging at his mind, something was off...Maria. His precious princess had been right there on the other side of the door, this whole time. Paul had had sex next to his daughter, with a perfect stranger that he had just brought back here like it was nothing, like there was no chance that Maria would have woken up and seen...yeah the anger was there.

"Are you kidding me? No seriously are you? We kissed that's it!...well maybe a little more, but nothing like what you were doing! And you know why? Because I felt guilty, I felt so guilty about doing to you what he did to me, that I stopped myself for wanting more before I could talk to you! And you know what I should have let him ride me until I passed out!" Paul was flushed with anger and about to speak again, when Steve popped his head out with a lust filled look and smug grin.

"I totally approve of this plan babe."

"Oh chocolate, did you hear this....DID MARIA?" Steve chuckled shaking his head.

"Sleeping like a log love." Steve smiled as Tony sighed in relief his attention turning on Paul as he reached for Tony and placed a small pink backpack on his shoulder."You can have the room, maybe find your boytoy again and have your way with him, I really don't care, but I'm taking my man and my daughter, so goodnight."

"I want to say goodby to Maria." Tony was about to answer his face flush with anger, but Steve cut him off.

"No."

"You have no right..."

"Oh but I do, I really really do. My daughter, my man, my decision, go take a walk we'll finish packing and be out of your hair in no time. Go...oh I don't know go finish your business with the boy." With that Steve pulled Tony in, having already stolen Paul's key the soldier knew the nanny couldn't follow them in. As the door closed, Tony sighed resting his head of the cold wall and calming himself.

"Chocolate I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, he is. If he had been honorable and just stayed true I would have had trouble getting you back. You would have felt guilty and probably talked yourself into staying with him, just because of your ridiculous guilt." Tony looked at him with suspicious eyes, a thought forming in his head.

"Did you pay the kid to seduce Paul or ask Clint to take care of it?" Steve simply chuckled shaking his head with a small smile on his face that Tony didn't completely trust, but before he could say anything Steve placed Maria in his arms. Cradling his princess, Tony kissed the top of his daughter's head, enjoying the way her curls tickled his face. The warm and pliant little body resting in his arms finally calmed him and he started to whisper sweet nothing in her hair as Steve packed their things. When there was a long stretch of silence, Tony looked up and caught Steve staring at them with a soft expression on his face that the genius couldn't read.

"What?" He whispered softly with a frown. Steve piled their bags and walked over to them pulling Tony to him so Maria was sandwiched between them and kissed Tony's softly.

"I always knew you would be a wonderful father Tony Stark and I love you so much." Tony melted a little against him answering his sweet and unhurried kiss. Steve pulled back kissing Tony's forehead and after a instant kissed Maria's to before he went to their bags and swung them over his shoulder. With a nod they walked out to an empty corridor and one hand around Tony's waist Steve steered them to the elevator. 

They entered a bigger room with a big private bedroom where Tony laid his daughter under the covers caressing her dark curls with a soft smile on his face as her little nose scrunched up in her sleep.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess." She simply hummed and pulled his hand to her chest with a sigh of happiness already going back to sleep knowing her father was watching over her. Slowly Tony pulled his hand away replacing it with one of his daughter's favorite plushies and turned to find himself engulfed by Steve arms. Tony rested his head on the soldier's chest feeling the blond man's arms tighten around him as they watched their daughter sleeping peacefully in their bed.

"She's beautiful Tony."

"I know."

"Do you think...."

"She'll love you, just as much as I do Steve." Steve shook a little and Tony looked up to find a single tear on the soldier cheek. Reaching up, Tony swiped it away caressing the blond man cheek letting all his love for the extraordinary man show on his face.

"To even think I could have lost this, lost you and her...it's to much, I couldn't have gone on living knowing you weren't in my life. I love you both so much." Shushing him with a soft kiss, Tony pulled Steve to their bed. Taking his place next to his daughter a hand over her, Maria reached for his hand again pulling it to the chest. Steve took his place behind Tony pulling flush against his chest watching their daughter over the genius's head until Tony drift into sleep surrounded by the most important people in his life. 

Tony woke up alone on the bed, but could hear his daughter's voice on the other side of the door. With a grunt he rolled over and staggered to the door, remembering himself at the last minute, he pulled on one of Steve's shirts and finally walked out surprised at the scene in front of him. Maria was sitting on Steve lap explaining transformer transformation to him with a very serious face. Steve was just nodding along the explanation looking like the happiest man ever. What surprised the genius was Bruce sipping his tea sitting across the soldier looking very calm and Loki next to him, his arm around the doctor's shoulder with a soft smile as he listened to Maria. 

"Daddy!" Maria jumped from Steve lap running to him and with practice Tony caught her swinging her on his hip and kissing her cheek ignoring her grimace at the roughness of his morning stubble and goatee. "Daddy, papa didn't know about transformers! I'll have to show him my lab and my collection."

Tony looked at Steve mouthing the word papa in silence and Steve looked a little sheepish walking toward them and kissing Tony softly. Maria was studying them with a little frown.

"Are you gonna kiss daddy all the time now?"

"Yes, can I?" Maria studied her daddy, than turned her gaze to the soldier and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you have to kiss me to!" Steve chuckled but obliged kissing the top of her head and earning himself a pleased smile and a giggle. Steve picked her up twirling her around before putting her back down and she ran to the table saying she was going to prepare Tony's coffee. The genius made a face knowing full well that meant his coffee would be full of sugar, milk, and cream, but ignored his incoming doom to look at the Steve with raised eyebrows.

"Papa?" Steve looked a little sheepish an adorable flush rising on his cheek.

"It was Bruce's idea, since you're dad or daddy, that I should have a different title and Maria liked papa better than father...I hope you don't mind." 

"Bruce? Bruce gave you title and approved of all this? Am I in an alternate universe?"

"They came knocking this morning while you and Maria were sleeping, we talked, he threatened me and Loki glowered next to him. So I told them everything, beged them to let me stay and groveled quite a bit."

"Wish I had seen that." A slow seductive smile curled the soldier's mouth as he leaned in to whisper into his lover's ear.

"Oh I'll grovel for you baby, on my knees just for you." Tony flushed a little letting Steve pull him into his arms and kissing him softly. Tony only pulled back when he felt something tugging at his pants and looked down at his proud little princess holding out his pale looking coffee.

"Did it all by myself." She turned a little to glare at Bruce and Loki daring them to say otherwise and with a chuckle Tony took his coffee feeling Steve's hand on his waist. Steve reached down pulling their daughter on his hip just like Tony had done before and the genius took a sip of his coffee. It was perfect, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that's probably most definetly the only Stony I'll ever write. I'm sorry bit this pairing rarely works for me and his Tory was just stuck in my mind and I just had to write it, but it was really just because it was bugging the hell out of me.
> 
> I'm now going back to working on Fate my Loki/Tony/Bruce serie, my Q is for cat and my Boyd/Stiles story.
> 
> Bit once I'm done with any of those I will start my next project witch is a super villain Tony/Bruce story that's been trotting in my mind for a while now and I finally found the way I wants fro write it....and again since I cannot write a shirt story except if I'm sick it's gonna be another big project ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Lucryllyn is a first time Beta and she did an amazing job with this, she as all my thanks for this amazing work!


End file.
